greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amrapali Ambegaokar
Amrapali Ambegaokar played Dani Mandvi in season four, five, and six of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Amrapali Ambegaokar is the winner of the Silver Solo Medal out of 16 professional soloists on the Internationally coveted NBC’s Superstars of Dance show produced by Mastermind Producer and Director Nigel Lithgow (American Idol, and So You Think You Can Dance). Amrapali Ambegaokar is recognized as one of the top Indian Dancers today as even the Los Angeles Times’ Jennifer Fischer as heralded her: “by far one of the best Kathak (North Indian Classical Dance) Dancers around” and Los Angeles Times’ Lewis Segal “a joyous monument to multiculturalism”. And the Orange County Register celebrates that” Amrapali’s rhythmic footwork is incomparable and her acting is nuanced and vibrant.” Amrapali was invited as a Guest Soloist on Season 5 of "So You Think You Can Dance" and performed in a collaborative Kathak Dance and Jazz Trumpet duet with the Grammy award winning composer and musician Mark Isham. Amrapali has earned her degree from UCLA in World Arts and Cultures and Dance where she trained and developed her dance in various styles such as Flamenco, Modern, and Hip Hop and fused these styles to perform as “Oceane- Goddess of Water” the Principal Dancer/Character with the world renowned Cirque du Soleil on “Dralion” for over 2 years in 750 performances on the North American Tour. She represented Cirque Du Soleil in Performance and Interview on The Tonight Show w/ Jay Leno, and The Today Show w/Katie Couric etc. Amrapali is an actor and her various roles on film and television include Guest Starring on Heroes as Indian Bride Annapura, recurring on 18 episodes of Grey’s Anatomy as Intern Dani Mandvi, Boston Legal as Kavita Pokharrel a Nepali mother who fights the case of her stillborn child to the loss of USAid funding. Other credits include ER, Alias, Windfall. The comedic film Extra Ordinary Barry won acknowledgement from the, and American Blend. In her first film she choreographed for Ram Gopal Varma’s Naach and in her second film entitled “American Blend” starring Anupam Kher and Dee Wallace, she choreographed 6 numbers, acted and sang vocals on the album and incidentally American Blend just released September 29 nationwide in all of India and will release in the US on March 16 “and yes, Choreography by Amrapali Ambegaokar is one of the high points American Blend” as reviewed Rediff. Amrapali has studied with her Guru Smt. Anjani Ambegaokar who is the recipient of the NEA National Heritage Lifetime Achievement Award for her Pioneering work in Kathak dance in the US and Internationally. Since she was a baby, Amrapali has been studying under her Master/Mother’s tutelage for over 25 years and is now the Associate Artistic Director and Choreographer of Anjani Dance Theater. She has been the Principal Dancer and a soloist of the company for the past 15 years and has performed at such prestigious venues including the United Nations, the Lincoln Center, Ravinia Festival, Chicago, The Hollywood Bowl, The Cerritos Center for the Performing Arts, The World Music Institute, New York, several festivals in India and Canada, Europe and so much more. Amrapali was also chosen to be the 62nd Queen Azalea of the historical Azalea Festival where she was recognized for all of her accolades and accomplishments. Amrapali also choreographs for film, teaches Kathak and “Bollywood” and fusion styles of dance and as a former multiple pageant title holder of Miss Asian America, Miss India USA, and Miss India North America she enjoys giving back as a pageant trainer in her spare time. Career Filmography *''The Flip Side'' (2014) *''Hunt for the Labyrinth Killer'' (2013) *''The Hotel'' (2013) *''...Or Die'' (2012) *''Gone Hollywood'' (2011) *''Extra Ordinary Barry'' (2008) *''The Heart Specialist'' (2006) *''American Blend'' (2006) *''The Origin of Om (short)'' (2005) Television *''Scandal'' (2014-2018) *''Shameless'' (2017) *''Mistresses'' (2016) *''The Mindy Project'' (2016) *''Chasing Life'' (2015) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2013) *''Key and Peele'' (2012) *''The Exes'' (2012) *''The LXD: The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers'' (2011) *''Outsourced'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007-2009) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''Windfall'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Alias'' (2006) *''ER'' (2005) External Links * fr:Amrapali Ambegaokar Category:Actors